Beginner Tips
This is just a beginner’s guide/list/help, shout out to those of you who are new and are looking for a few pointers to get going. (0.) VIP If you are a free player, skip this. If you don’t mind spending a tiny amount on it, VIP 3 is a good early stopping point. It can be achieved by purchasing both of the monthly privilege cards, as well as the Diamond Fund. (All of which are found in the 'Privilege' menu in the top-right corner.) You can see the benefits on the VIP page by clicking the VIP shield that appears when you acquire any VIP level. Besides the bonus gold and EXP at VIP 3, notable bonuses include red 4★ gear set, 20 extra hero bag slots, two extra quests in tavern each day, and two extra event raid purchases. It also unlocks a unique function that provides a guaranteed 5★ hero for every 100 Heroic Scrolls used. 1. Save Save all your 3★ and 4★ heroes in the beginning. When you start the game, connect it to an email account to get a free 5★ Norma - one of the best early game heroes. Get her to level 100 as soon as possible, and place her in slot 1 Now do the same for the first five 5★ you get after her. Do not level anything below 4★ too much - they will be replaced quickly, and don't level up too many 4★, as they aren't even good compared to 5★ heroes. Also, 5★ heroes that can be fused from 4★ heroes are considered fodder with the exception of Norma. Once you have your initial 5★ team at level 100, you want to stop leveling all heroes and start camping out as you try to pursue your first 6★ heroes. To help with this, start buying 3★ and 4★ shards from the market for gold every single day. It's a high priority. Continue to do this for the rest of your time on Idle Heroes. Keep every hero in shards that you won't immediately use - your hero bag is limited, your shard bag is not, and you want to use that to your advantage so you're not being forced to altar tons of heroes just to free up space. Also, it may be wise to use non-elite heroes like Mirage or Gusta, until they can be replaced with better heroes, as elite heroes are rarer. 2. Collect everything Do the Daily Quests, but only do the Heroic Summon and Wish Coin daily quests when you have a free Heroic Summon. You actually lose gems by doing those two quests outside of free days. Try to get to 30 friends as soon as possible to maximize your hearts for heart summons. Make appropriate purchases in the marketplace. Generally speaking, this will be arena tickets, 3★ shards, 4★ shards, and basic scrolls for gold, and then wishing well coins for gems, and nothing else for the time being. The majority of other gem purchases are not worth it, especially as a new player, and buying spirit or promotion stones is too steep of a gold price for a new player. If you are a free-to-play player, you'll want to save your gems for the Gembox and Blacksmith events, as well as bag space when needed. To do this, only buy wish coins, Hero Challenge, and tavern rerolls each day until you have at least 12,000 gems. At this point, it's a good idea to purchase Heroic Scrolls with any extra gems beyond that. (So at 13,000 gems, buy 8 Heroic Scrolls from the market, then wait for 13,000 again.) On the bottom of the screen, there will be a free 100 gems every day, which stacks up very fast with your other sources of gems. 3. Get friends Get 30 friends on your list as fast as possible, you are able to trade Hearts with your friends daily, maxing out at 30 hearts each day. Hearts are used for summons in the circle and awards heroes from 2★-5★. personally I have gotten 2 5★ out of the friend summons so far. Besides hearts you will notice some of your friends will have a skull next to the send and receive hearts icons, those are called Marauders. It's a boss summoned by scouting, attack the Marauders for instant rewards, and every Sunday for additional rewards based on how much damage you have dealt. It's a great and free source of both diamonds, gold and additional hearts used to summon heroes. 4. Faction Auras' ' As a general rule, auras take a back seat to better heroes. For the most part, you won't be able to achieve an aura until much later in the game when you have plenty of options and resources to pursue specific team compositions. As a new player, you work with what you have. With the recent addition of hero regression, it's easier than ever to switch your team around later on down the line. 5. Game events See Events for a detailed guide. Game events are cycling week after week, some of them are new, but we know that there are specific events that we use items that we collect day by day. It is in these event that we will use them to get greater rewards. Always save as much as you can for these events. Summon event You just summon heroes with and get specific summon prizes. Our suggestion is, if you don’t have enough scrolls to get the top reward don’t bother to summon. Just collect till the next summoner event. if you lack space sacrifice the lowest heroes from your inventory to make space for higher ones. Fusion event (Monthly) Fuse heroes and get , , , , and as a reward. These items are very valuable, so use your collected , , , and Hero Shards ( , , ) to summon heroes and fuse them as much as you can. It is advised to always wait for the next fusion even if you can fuse something since the rewards are pretty neat. Tavern Event (Monthly) Rewards for completing a specific amount of Tavern quests. For example, complete 12 mission that is 4★ quests and 10 5★ quest, which will grant you , and . The top reward also includes 50x . Casino event This event is probably the easiest, complete numerous of drawing to get prizes, use your collected to get prizes, do not waste your casino rolls, but prepare for the next event, it will return with great rewards. Fighter's Competition (Monthly) This event consists of winning hundreds of battles using , Usually 400 or 500. As of now, winning in both the Crystal Crown League and Trial of the Champion gives you 3 points, while losing gives 1 point. 6. Guild Coins Never spend your Guild Coins in the Guild Shop. It is always a better investment to spend them in the Guild Tech. You may think that you need an Ormus or a Queen because they are really good, but it's ultimately a bad investment. You could also buy some 4★ fodder if you are trying to build some 6★ heroes. 7. Event Raids/Celestial Island Every single day, you should always do Event Raids and Celestial Island since Event Raids will give you 3★ hero shards and 4★ hero shards, which will help you on your way to 6★s and higher. Celestial Island is also important since it will give you extra gems and resources and some buildings will give you a boost in stats. 8. 6★s and Higher Heroes For heroes you wanna 6★, early on you might wanna make some fodder heroes 6 star for higher heroes later on but for 6★ you wanna use, almost all of them have to be elite to be good for PVE and PVP. To get materials for 6★ check the tasks above. Category:Tips